Fairytales Suck
by LuciferLeitnor
Summary: "Playing as the prince will be Zack Fair and playing as Cinderella will be Cloud Strife."
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytales Suck**

_**This is my first fanfic. Pairings are Clack, SoRiku, AkuRoku, Angeal x Genesis, and Terra x Ventus. This is just something I came up with, go ahead and hate.**_

_**Warning: **_**I have terrible grammar! This is also Yaoi! Ya gonna hate, go hate somewhere else!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Spring made its way into SOILDER Academy's gardens. The flowers singing softly in the wind as the trees sang along. The butterflies seemed to dance to the song the flowers sang. Children in the nearby park could be heard. Laughter filled the air. Fountains of water glistened in the rays of the sun. Twilight Town was as peaceful as ever, that is until Zack Fair had made them pay...

Zack Fair was fast asleep on his desk as his best friend Cloud Strife attempted to wake him. Genesis Rhapsosdos recited LOVELESS to his class. Clearing his throat he said, "Mr. Fair, please do not sleep while I am reciting LOVELESS." Finally taking note to his surroundings, he woke.

"Oh sorry. I must've fallen asleep. Although, at least I don't have a sharpie mustache like you! Man, you look really stupid!" Exclaimed the oblivious male; seeming to be ignoring the anger the redheaded teacher had held. The class erupted with laughter at the remark the class fool had made. None had been brave enough to point it out. Anger was seething inside the older male. Angered that his student made a laughing stock of him he began to plot a way to get the younger.

Later that day, several of his students, friends, and others he did not even now began to tease him. Genesis couldn't stand being humiliated in front of so many.

Back with our favorite chocobo duo, Zack was currently annoying the living hell out of his blonde haired friend. "Cloud, Cloudie, Chocobo, Blondie," The onslaught of nicknames had come and it was irritating Cloud to no end. Zack then thought it would be a good idea to poke Cloud to death. "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, and poke." Zack sang happily as he continuously jabbed the blond in the shoulder.

"Okay Zack! Enough!" Laughing at his friend's frustration, the two continued their way to the café. Stuffing his hands in his bag, Cloud grabbed his iPod and headphones.

"Aw, don't be mad." Zack teased. The blonde continued to ignore the older raven anyway. _Well things can't get worse than having Cloud ignore you right? _Zack thought with a bored expression covering his face.

The duo had no more arguments as they reached the café; the blonde and raven went to their normal seats. Tifa was Cloud's childhood friend and also a waitress at the café the duo stayed at after school. "So did anything happen in school?" The raven-haired beauty asked. She was clad in a suit that was more fit to bartending. She had black leather boots on, a black vest, under that was a white tank and a bra of course, and covering her bottom was a black leather skirt. A lot of leather today, Cloud noted absentmindedly. Zack was to busy ogling Tifa's chest, and by no means was her chest small.

"Not really," Was Cloud's reply trying to get the attention of the raven on him instead of his childhood friend. "Oh, minus the fact that Zack managed to piss off Genesis…again." Glad he got the raven's attention once again; Zack was about to protest but was cut off by his blonde companion. "And Zack didn't even get in trouble." Tifa laughed at the two's antics, but they continued to argue like an old married couple. Well, except that the two were not old in any sort of way, and neither were they married.

"You two are like an old married couple." Said Tifa voicing her thoughts. The duo seemed to want to protest, but were cut off but an actual old married couple.

The old man and women walked up to the two in surprise. The man was clothed in brown and blue. He was tall, but lanky in a sort of way. Next to him was a tiny woman who stood around two heads shorter than her husband. She was clad in a tacky colorful, shirt and a long red skirt. The old women started, "You two are married?" The couple were joking, but no one knew that, well, nit yet. Tifa tried to stifle her laughter, but that proved to be futile. Sitting in the chairs were a pair of blushing lovebirds.

Tifa burst out laughing. "Tifa stop that!" Zack said in an embarrassed voice. Cloud seemed much to shock to say anything and the old couple appeared to be confused.

"So are you married?" The old man asked with a serious voice this time playing along with his wife's joke. Cloud blushed more and Zack who was now standing had his mouth hanging wide open. The old pair seemed to be thoroughly amused as if they did not expect the two to believe their words.

"Zack dear, close your mouth. You'll catch flies, not kisses." Tifa teased with a knowing smirk towards the old pair. The pair smirked back, but it went unnoticed by the chocobo duo. Zack felt his face burn the color of the women's skirt, but said nothing back and closed his mouth.

Cloud had decided to take over in the conversation-err, well accusation more of. "We're only in high school." Cloud attempted to clarify.

"Oh, so you're high school sweethearts. How cute." The old lady gushed at the said 'couple'. Cloud looked as if he were ready to die of embarrassment. Zack gave it a go, but who knew what were to happen.

"Actually, no we aren't." The couple faked surprise and the old women decided to have a little more fun.

"Oh really? So you were married even earlier? Oh how cute." The women continued to gush and act. Tifa by now; was trying to hold herself up at all the laughing she was doing.

"No! We aren't married at all!" Cloud finally said almost to embarrassed to even look at the couple.

Then, the couple began to laugh. Their old voices cracking, but laughing none the less. "We were only joking kids. But I don't seem to be wrong with the love part." The old women claimed happily.

Cloud and Zack were about ready to die of embarrassment, anger, confusion, and a bundle of other emotions. _This could not get any worse_, thought Zack.

Back with the angry redheaded teacher, he and his colleagues were going drinking. Angeal, another teacher also Genesis's lover continued to laugh. "I can't believe it!" The raven said loudly, laughing again.

"Shut up!" The redhead snapped back. The raven just continued to laugh along with the others. Each had a beer, or alcoholic beverage in their hands.

"To Genesis!" The raven said, holding up his cup full of beer.

"To Genesis!" The other echoed back and raised their cups as well. The redhead just chugged down his beer and said nothing else. And so, the adults began to chug down their drinks as well.

The anger he held rose fourth tenfold when he heard his lover talk. "I can't believe my puppy said that to you! Hell, I can't believe you didn't notice how stupid you looked!" slurred the other very drunk raven-haired teacher. The others laughed and it rang through Genesis's ears too loudly.

"Yeah, I mean, the Genesis embarrassed!" Another teacher who happened to be blonde said. He was clearly not drunk but pretended to not want to face Genesis' wrath.

"Whatever." Was the bad comeback from the redhead. You could see the veins in the redhead's forehead by now. Now all they needed to do was get a sharpie and re-draw the mustache.

Angered even further, if possible, Genesis stood up. He left the group of people he called friends. He would get them back, he definitely would.

The next day was even worse. Everyone made comments towards the redheaded teacher. His anger boiled higher and higher every passing minute of the day. The clock seemed to have stop and all he could hear was the laughter of the people around him. Genesis would not stand for this, no, he would not accept being humiliated by the puppy. He needed a way to get him back, but how?

Home was the only safe place now. Genesis needed a way to get him back, and get rid of his status of a laughing stock.

Several days later, the class had spread rumors causing plenty of chaos for Genesis. The Rhapsosdos had become a laughing stock at such a simple, stupid comment Fair had made. Rhapsosdos was lounging in his classroom, when he thought of it. He had finally come up with a plan to get back at Zack, well at least embarrass him. Angeal would kill him if he hurt his puppy. Genesis and nearly everyone seemed to know Zack was in love with his best friend, well everyone but the best friend himself. He would embarrass Zack in front of his crush, all this while hooking the two up. Satisfied, Genesis left the classroom in search of his lover.

Later, in classroom 3-B two good friends were side by side. "So, how was yesterday Cloudie?" exclaimed the cheerful raven, slinging his bag next to his desk. A small chocobo charm fell from the bag. "Oh, I forgot, I got this for you Cloud." the puppy shoved the small charm toward Cloud. "I saw it and I just had to get it for you."

"Um... thanks and yesterday was fine." replied the shy blond. Taking the small charm into his own hands, a small smile crept onto his face. The blond placed his bag beside his desk and sat down. The raven glanced at the shorter male and sat beside him. Smiling brighter, the raven decided to tease the silent blond.

"You didn't miss me to much did you?" teased the puppy. Trying not to blush the blond shook his head, looking quite embarrassed. Seeing the adorable reaction, the raven teased further. "You sure? I could've sworn I heard you calling for me." he teased further.

Now blushing slightly, the chocobo head said, "Don't be stupid. I live in the room right next to yours. I did no such thing anyway." defended the blond.

"What's with the fighting in early mornin' yo." And all to familiar voice claimed. "Wow, even you two love birds have fights."

Burning a bright red, the blond and raven denied simultaneously, "Don't be ridiculous." The red head laughed at the two.

Before the red head could make another comment, the teacher entered the classroom. The trio began to quiet; the whole class seemed to follow the silence. Something was completely off; the whole class could feel the change. An eerie feeling crept into the air and the silence still had yet to be broken. Putting his entire thing down, the teacher seemed ready to start class. Some began to hold their breaths hoping for the best, others not caring.

The sulking was gone and not even a discomfort was shown in the teacher's very language. He was just purely happy. The whole class seemed to be frightened by the sudden change in attitude. "Good morning class," the teacher started only to be interrupted by several gasps. Ignoring the surprise his students had he continued on, "We are going to do plays for the next school festival. Everyone will be assigned what play they will take part in and their part. This is also an assignment, so I expect good work from all of you. We will also be working with Mr. Hewely, Mr. Highwind, and Mr. Valentine." The whole class seemed to rise in spirits knowing it wasn't anything to crazy coming from their teacher. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, the plays will be romantic plays and of fairy tales. I have the first play done. It will be Cinderella. Playing as the prince will be Zack Fair and playing as Cinderella will be Cloud Strife." The whole class held their breath.

Simultaneously, the two said in complete surprise, "What!?"

**Yeah, so I'm going to re-write this whole story. Sorry guys. Um, review feeds the soul…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well I'm back. And I'd like to thank Lillyz, ElenaLionward07, and Namine23 for following my story. Thank you so much. And I'd like to thank ElenaLionward07 again for the review. I forgot to mention there would also be ValenWind in this story.**

_**Warning: **_**This is yaoi! Terrible grammar ahead! OOC-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Cloud and Zack looked at each other in complete disbelief. Before the pair could interject, their teacher cut them off. "I will have no objections. This is an all boys academy, thus the boys will also have to play the female parts. Any questions?" Immediately, Zack raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Fair?"

"Why am I the Prince?! And why is my best friend Cinderella?!" Zack exclaimed loudly. The redheaded teacher smirked slightly. Placing his scripts down on his desk: the redheaded walked closer to the puppy with an evil gleam in his eyes.

With a glint of mischief in his eyes, the teacher replied, "That is a simple reason Mr. Fair. Cloud had blond hair and he has a very feminine figure as well." The teacher jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the blond. Cloud felt his face get warmer. "The fact that you two are best friends also has its reason. Being best friends it would be much less awkward for you two, then say if Mr. ShinRa were to be Cinderella." The pair blushed, and the redhead smirk widened. "Any more questions?" The class seemed frightened at the thought of disobeying the teacher. Walking back to his desk, the teacher grabbed his scripts. "Moving on, here are your scripts." Passing a number of scripts to the student who sat in the front of each row.

The blond chocobo stared at the script when he felt the raven beside him smack his arm lightly. The raven handed a small note to the blond. Looking at the raven with confusion, the raven mouthed, 'Reno.' Understanding quickly, the chocobo unfolded the note. 'Ur Cinderella! Ha! I'm just a back stage person. So r we still goin' to the shop or not yo?' Looking at the note, the blond blushed a bright tomato red. Scribbling on the note quickly, Cloud handed the note to his best friend. The raven flicked the note to their red headed friend. Reading the note, the red head burst out laughing. On the note was one word, 'Die.' Paying no attention to the other student, the class stared mortified at the thought of what parts they received.

After class the trio of friends headed to their normal café. A waitress named Tifa walked over to the table where the trio sat. "Hey Cloud. How was school?" Looking at his childhood friend, he attempted to smile and sighed. "Is everything all right sweetie?" The loving brunette asked in concern. The blond looked at his childhood friend and then to his friends. Sighing the blond thought, _How am I supposed to tell Tifa what happened if they're both here I can't exactly tell them that I'm happy that Zack is 'Prince Charming' because I'm in love with him. _Sighing for the third time within five minutes, he looked at his raven-haired best friend.

"Zack can you explain, please?" Looking at the depressed looking blond, the raven smiled. Cloud took a sip of his drink.

"Well you see, me and Cloud are doing a play for class…" the raven began to trail off, not knowing how to explain the situation. Then something caught his eye. "Hey Cloud, you have something on your lip. Here let me get it." The raven wiped the cream away from his friend's lips. Zack licked off the cream from his finger. Cloud turned tomato red and attempted to move back, but could not, due to the chair he was sitting on.

"Stop doing stupid things Zack." The chocobo headed blond mumbled. The puppy grinned at his friend. Reno smirked at the two; they were so in love, but neither realized.

The brunette smiled and asked, "Isn't that a good thing?" The redheaded fool grinned, but stayed silent, wanting to see how the raven and blond would explain it to the brunette.

Twirling the straw in his drink, Zack continued, "It would be good, if we weren't doing Cinderella. Man, Genesis really must hold a grudge against me. I didn't mean to insult him, but seriously, he looked so stupid. And what sucks the most is Angeal is still mad at me. I can't use my PS3, dammit!" The waitress was attempting to hold back her laughs but it was proved futile. The brunette burst out laughing. Reno seemed to find the situation funny as well, and started to laugh along with Tifa. "Hey, it's not that funny!" Zack defended half-heartedly. "I give up. C'mon Cloud, let's go." The shy blond nodded, and the pair left the two laughing fools.

Walking out of the café, the pair saw another friend. "Hey Aerith." The cheeky raven waved. Cloud stood by his best friends side when he saw more familiar figures. The chocobo tapped his friend's shoulders.

"That's Roxas and Ventus. I'm gonna go on ahead." Cloud raced over to the twins. The twins ran over to hug their older brother. Smiling at his baby brothers, the older blond grabbed their hands and headed in the direction of their dorm. Losing sight of the trio of blonds, the raven stared back at his childhood friend.

"Something happen Zack?" Aerith asked. Zack looked over at the shorter brunette.

"Yeah. Let's go to the park." Nodding, the pair headed over to Twilight Town's park. Arriving at the park quickly, the pair sat on the swings.

"So mind telling me what happened?" Aerith asked again, swinging back and fourth on the swings. Sighing, Zack looked up at the sky.

"Well, you see…" Zack trailed off. Scratching the back of his head, he began again, "Um…Well we're going to do a play for the school festival and whatnot." The raven began again, "And well, you see…well I'm um… I'm Prince Charming and Cloud is Cinderella!" Zack blurted out quickly. Aeris laughed a bit, but smiled at the raven.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing? Maybe you and Cloud will finally get together." Aerith suggested. Zack sighed again.

"That's the thing. I don't think Cloud feels the same. I mean, he would probably fall in love with Reno before me." Zack continued you to swing back and fourth on the swings. Aerith stopped swinging and looked at Zack in disbelief.

"You are a stupid love sick puppy." Aerith half-heartily insulted her childhood friend. The raven opened his mouth and then he seemed to change his mind and closed it. Laughing a bit, Aerith smiled at her friend. "You'll understand sooner or later Zack." Feeling a bit better at confessing what had happened, the raven smiled brightly. "But seriously, you two should just get together already. I mean, seriously, if you two don't hurry up, I will lock both of you in a closet until you two confess!" Aerith exclaimed.

Zack smiled at the brunette, "That wouldn't do anything. I told you, Cloud is probably in love with Reno." Smacking the raven on the head, Aerith sighed. The raven rubbed the back of his head. _For a small woman, she sure hits hard, _Zack thought.

"Just ask him Zack. Or I will handcuff you guys together." Aerith threatened. _I got it, _thought Aerith. Pulling out a small post-it note, Aerith scribbled on it quickly. Zack looked at his friend with a face that said, 'what on earth are you up to?' Staying silent the brunette jumped off the swings. The raven followed, and Aerith hugged Zack and stuck the note on his back. "Ah, I should go soon. Tifa is probably waiting for me."

Zack nodded, "Yeah. You want me to walk you?" questioned the raven. Zack didn't seem to notice that Aerith stuck the note on him. The brunette smiled, but shook her head. The braided hair women ran off and turned around and waved, hoping not to get caught. Zack waved back and until the brunette was out of sight. Zack got up and went decided to head home.

Back with Cloud and the twins, they were having fun at an arcade. "Die, die, die!" yelled Ven at the machine in front of him. Ventus was dressed in the normal, black and white school uniform. Although his tie was loose; and his shirt was un-tucked. Roxas however, was in perfect uniform. His tie was neat, his shirt was tucked, and he had no piercings, nothing. He was just in perfect uniform.

"Okay, okay Ven. Take it easy. You'll kill the machine before you kill the zombies." Cloud said with a flat, bored voice. Cloud was also still in his school uniform, except his tie was a navy blue signaling he was older than the two.

"Your no fun Cloud!" whined the older twin. "Roxas, tell Cloud to stop being so stiff!" He demanded at the younger.

"Cloud stop being so stiff." Roxas said the flattest voice he could muster, with a bored expression. _Roxas would be good at poker. And he would probably be a good lawyer too. _Cloud thought.

Suddenly, a small brown haired boy bumped into Roxas. An 'oof' was heard before they both fell to the ground. "Ah! I'm so sorry. Oh hey, Roxas!" the brunette apologized loudly.

"Sora!" A distant masculine voice was heard. An 'eep' left Sora's voice before he dove behind Cloud. "Sora." The voice was now much closer. Cloud stared at the cousin hiding behind his back. _Oh, well. I guess I'll hide him. _

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Sora whispered at the blonde trio. He was also still in his school uniform looking slightly disheveled.

Cloud was about to answer the brunette but Roxas interrupted with a sarcastic voice, "Oh y'know. Huntin' elephants." Ven by now; burst out laughing at his twin's remark.

The brunette looked, as he was about to laugh but held it in, fearing he would be caught. The silver-haired reached the blonde trio. "Sora, I can see you. We only have a few more lessons." The tutor demanded.

"But I don't wanna." Whined the brunette. Sora didn't look as if he would move anytime. Sighing, Riku tried to think of something to get his childhood friend to stop hiding behind his older blonde cousin.

"Oh hey there sexy." Another voice was suddenly heard. Next to the five boys was a cyan haired girl. Roxas looked bored, Ven was once again absorbed into the game, Cloud looked awkward trying to hide his cousin, and Sora was still hiding. That meant the girl had to be trying to flirt with Riku. The silver-haired male seemed a little appalled. He turned his emerald gaze towards the eldest trying to find some help. The blonde looked at Riku apologetically, his eyes saying 'sorry'.

"Yeah, if you were a tree… you'd be a good tree." Riku said with a flat voice, trying to scare the cyan haired girl away. She looked instantly appalled and left the boys without another word. _Well, that went well. _Thought Riku.

Riku had spoke to soon though. "Hey, I just thought it would be a good opportunity to try and talk." Said yet another flirtatious voice. Ven was paying attention to the girl now.

"Sorry, but if you want an opportunity, you would have to build a door." Roxas claimed, rejecting the girl in the process. He had a confident smirk on his face as if he knew that would annoy the girl.

"But you could totally be like, I dunno, my knight in shinning armor." The purple haired girl claimed. Staring at the violet-haired girl, Riku looked to Roxas for help again.

Roxas was having fun turning down the girls that had come, so he decided to speak again. "Sometimes your knight in shinning armor is just a retard in tin foil." Well, more of insult to the girl. The girl looked insulted, and slightly crestfallen, but left. Roxas was laughing along with his brothers and cousin. Riku looked somewhat pissed.

"Okay, so now that that's done," Riku started and grabbed his brunette friend. Sora tried to grab Cloud, but he was already dragged off. The trio of blondes continued to laugh at their rejection methods.

A distant call was heard. "Riku, I can't take this long distance relationship anymore! Refrigerator you're comin' to the room!"

The blondes laughed harder and decided it was time to leave.

Cloud and the twins finally arrived home to their dorm. Cloud had finally confessed what had happened at school to his twin brothers. The twins began to laugh after hearing what happened to the elder, but the elder felt better beyond belief. "Hey Cloud, on Saturday can I go with Axel to the movies?" Roxas asked quietly. Fidgeting a bit, the smaller and younger of the twins looked up to his older brother. Staring down at the younger, the blond thought, _Well, I guess I should let him. Maybe I should ask Zack to come over so we can mess around, but Ventus will be there…hmm. _"Cloud. Cloud. Cloud!" Snapping out of his daze, he looked to the younger to see what was wrong. "So can I go?" Roxas asked again.

"Alright, but make sure you stay out of trouble. That Axel always messin' around." Cloud lectured. Roxas grinned at his older brother and went inside the dorm they all shared. Cloud was about to follow before he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Is something wrong Ven?" The chocobo questioned.

"No, I just wanted to know if I could go hang out with Terra Saturday. So, can I?" Cloud looked at his younger sibling and smiled. Mischief twinkled in his eyes and he decided to use the younger's crush against him.

"Just you and Terra? Oh, so it's a date?" the smaller blond blushed heavily, but shook his head.

"Aqua is gonna be there too." Deciding not to taunt the younger more, Cloud agreed. _Zack is rubbing off on me, _the blond thought. The blush disappeared almost instantly and Ven rushed into the dorm. Cloud was just about to enter when he saw an-awe to familiar figure.

"Cloudie. Still up and about? That's a bit odd." The happy puppy said. Cloud smiled, happy to see his best friend happy again.

The chocobo glanced at the clock and decided he should study soon and needed to make this quick. "Um…Zack, do you want to come over and hang out Saturday?" the shy blond asked. The happy puppy agreed immediately and they both went their separate ways, when the blond noticed something. On Zack's back was a note that said, 'Cloud Strife looks dead sexy in a miniskirt' Cloud blushed an apple red. "Zack, you have a note on your back." The raven stopped and attempted to get the note off. "Here, I got it." Cloud pulled the note off of Zack's back. Zack grabbed the note and read it. Zack felt his face heat up and mumbled something incoherent about Aerith. The two looked as if they were going to say something, but they seemed to change their minds and left.

The next day, SOILDER Academy was as peaceful as ever. 3-B seemed to accept the play, although Zack and Cloud were still as awkward because the note Aerith wrote. Cloud was in a simple sky blue dress that went up to his knees with an apron. The white apron covered his waist to above his knees. The blond had hair extensions that reached a little past his shoulders. The teacher also demanded Cloud where some 'sexy cologne.' Half of the class was ogling the blond while the other didn't stare, knowing better than to touch what was Zack's. The puppy glared at the class and their teacher smirked. Zack and Cloud seemed to both be glaring at the teacher and seemed to have the same thought, _Genesis, I hate you. _"Now, now. Settle down class." The class quieted, but Reno broke the silence.

"Hey, why am I Anastasia, when you said I would be on the back stage crew?" the angered redhead asked the teacher.

"I never assigned you to be on the backstage crew, that was your brother. You are Anastasia. It is all that simple." The teacher was having too much fun. The class president, also known as Rufus ShinRa, raised his hand. "Yes Mr. ShinRa?"

"May I know why I was chosen as the baker? And why I was chosen to marry Anastasia?" the class tried to hold in their laughter, but it was proved futile. The class burst out laughing. The mere thought if the two together made the class laugh; the whole class knew the pair was in love, just like Zack and Cloud. Giving up, the dark haired blond and redhead stopped.

"Moving on. Why don't we continue? Reno you are on." The redhead said quickly. Getting up off the ground the redhead tried to move in the magenta dress. This was nearly impossible because the dress went to his feet and Reno tripped several times. Growling, Reno began, "Cinderella, you are like, so useless. Why don't you like, give me all my stuff back? You are like, so annoying." Reno pitched his voice so it was higher and sounded more like a girls. Everyone began to laugh Reno's impression. Reno smiled brightly; glad he could make it harder for the so-called evil teacher.

Angered slightly, the redheaded teacher spoke, "Okay, why don't we move to the dancing scene." The teacher demanded. Cloud blushed heavily and tried to walk towards Zack, but tripped, due to the pair of heels he was wearing. The raven rushed towards his best friend and love and thankfully caught him in time. Cloud went off stage and changed into the much frillier dress. "Cloud you need to, you know what, lets just try the scene."

"Thank you for earlier." The blond whispered to the raven as quietly as he could. The raven nodded at the blond and then they heard the music.

Taking his queue, the raven bowed. "May I have this dance?" Zack asked in a flirty, gentlemen like voice.

Cinderella smiled and blushed, "You may." Cloud said in a gentle, higher pitched, girly voice. Trying not to laugh at how much Cloud did sound like a girl, Zack smiled. Cloud seemed to take notice to this, but took his best friend's gloved hand nonetheless. The pair began to sway back and fourth when Cloud tripped on his dress and his best friend had caught him yet again.

"Are you alright Miss, Miss?" The raven questioned, completely in character. Zack smiled at the shy blond causing him to blush even more.

"Cinderella. And yes, I am fine. Thank you." The blond replied in character as well. Reno smirked and decided to play it evil as some would say. Reno bumped into the blond purposely. The blond then found his lips against his best friend. Hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm back again. Sorry I took so much longer on this chapter. STAR Testing really sucks. I'd like to thank Naime23, Elenalionward07, and zexydemyx66 for reviewing my last chapter. And special thanks to zexydemyx66 for following my story, as well as fav-ing my story and I. Thank you guys so much. And not to be annoying, but could anybody who reads this, please review? I want to become a better writer, but I don't really know what to improve on, so please tell me…and if you actually like my story, please review! Sorry I'm so annoying. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now.**

_**Warning**_**: This yaoi! I also forgot to mention, there will be Reno x Rufus in this story (I suck at Rude…sorry) and Tifa is older than Cloud. Terrible grammar! OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anything.**

Cloud and Zack immediately jumped away from each other. Cloud's face became a cherry red, although Zack's face wasn't any better. Reno snickered at the two; glad he made the redheaded teacher's job even harder. Reno glanced at the two again and then jumped of the stage. "Zack you took Cloud's first kiss!" Reno called walking further away from the stage. Reno grabbed his normal clothes and headed to the dressing room.

Reno managed to change fairly quickly and ran out only to bump into Rufus. "Watch where you are going Reno." Rufus glared at the redhead, but continued walking.

"Sorry, sorry prez!" Reno yelled at the dirty blond. Wrapping an arm around the other, Reno asked, "So what are the other classes doing for the festival?" Ignoring the redhead, Rufus grabbed Reno's arm and removed it from his shoulder. "Hey, prez! Prrreeeezzzzz! Prez! Rufus!" Hearing his name called, Rufus snapped out of his daze.

"Go away Reno. I have student council responsibilities to finish." The dirty blond replied in a cold manner. He did want to get to closer to the redhead, but he couldn't with all his student council responsibilities.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died. Dude, you need to lighten up a little!" Reno gave his trademark smirk and wrapped his arm back around the cold blond.

"Reno, take you're arm off of me." Rufus growled at the redhead, not wanting the unfamiliar touch.

Before the redhead could say another word, Axel had grabbed his brother and kissed him on the cheek. Growling at the closeness of the two, Rufus stomped off. "Looks like Rufus got jealous!" Axel claimed in a singsong voice, glad he made the dirty blond get mad.

"You're an idiot, yo! I was just about to tell him to meet me after school!" The elder yelled at the younger with complete anger. Reno's face had a slight blush, but he did look as if he was going to punch the other.

"Chill out, I mean do you honestly think that you could do it today?" Axel said in an all-knowing voice. Reno muttered to himself, but didn't argue back, knowing the younger was indeed correct. "Let's go back. I have to meet Roxas later anyway." Axel said in a cool voice.

"Oh, so you do have a date with Cloud's little brother!" Reno teased at his twin. Turning a bit red, Axel turned back to his brother and glared at the wall.

"No. Fuck off. We were just gonna go out to get somethin' to eat after school." Knowing better than to fight and argue with his brother at school, Reno headed back to their classroom.

Back in the classroom, the pair couldn't find it in them to look at each other. "Um…I…um…sorry." Zack meekly apologized to his best friend. Zack looked away from Cloud knowing he had took something precious.

"Um…it's alright," murmured the shy blond. Cloud felt his face grow warmer as Zack inched closer to him. Cloud moved back hesitantly as Zack seemed much closer than before. Zack needed to say something to comfort his blond, but what?

"That's enough for today class. Please put all the costumes back in place, as well as the equipment." Hearing the teacher's request, Cloud jumped off the stage and quickly headed towards the direction of the dressing rooms. Hoping to stay away from any more embarrassment, Cloud quickly took off the sparkly, puffy dress and dresses into his normal uniform. Fixing his white collar, Cloud looked in the mirror. _Do I really look that much like a girl? _Cloud thought. _I wonder if Zack hates me for kissing him…I really hope not. _

"Hey Cloud! Dude hurry up! We're heading to the dorms yo!" called Reno loudly. Leaving his thoughts, Cloud left the dressing room hurriedly. "There you are! Ow! Stop being an idiot Axel!" Reno yelled at his brother who had just hit him on the back of his head. The brothers' smirk widened.

"So what?" questioned Axel. "We all know you're in love with the class prez. You practically follow him like a puppy!" teased the younger further. "You guys shouda seen it; the two refuse to admit they love each other." Reno glared at the younger brother.

"Well, at least I didn't say Rufus looks dead sexy like you. I mean c'mon yo, you said the Roxas looks dead sexy!" Reno teased back. Now, the younger of the two glared at the elder. Glad he mad his younger brother mad, he turned to the awkward pair. Cloud seemed to fidget and every few seconds he would shift his weight, while Zack seemed to be in a daze. "Hey you guys all right?" Reno asked with sarcastic concern in his voice. "Guys?" The pair was completely oblivious to the talking redhead. Decided the two wouldn't be fun to bother at the moment, Reno grabbed his brother and raced off towards the dorms.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Zack stared at the fidgeting blond. Not knowing what to say, Zack headed towards the blond. "Look Cloud, I really am sorry." Noticing the raven much closer than before, Cloud moved back a few steps nervously.

"Um, it really is fine though Zack." Zack and Cloud looked at each other in understanding. Zack smiled at the blond and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of school. Cloud didn't bother to object, knowing there was really no point.

Arriving at the normal café, Tifa came to serve the two. "The usual boys?" Tifa asked sweetly. The two nodded, grateful for the calming air the café and Tifa gave off. Tifa came back with a black coffee for Zack and Cloud's usual creamed coffee with her trademark smile. "So, how was school boys'?" The two looked at each other than quickly turned away from each other glances. _Something must have happened, _Tifa thought with a grin on her face. "Well, what did happen? Did you guy's get together and kiss or something?" Tifa asked with mischief on her face. Cloud turned red within an instant and Zack felt his face warm a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous Tifa." Cloud mumbled, clearly embarrassed at the elder's comment. _I was just trying to make fun of them, who knew I was right on the money? _Tifa's grinned widened immensely and Tifa went for the kill. "Aw! That is so cute, kiss for me now? Please?" Cloud turned even redder and drank his coffee, pretending he didn't hear anything. Zack looked equally embarrassed, but didn't say a word. Deciding not to make the pair eve more awkward, Tifa left the table to serve the others.

Aerith walked into the café and looked at Tifa with a questioning look. "What happened?" Aerith asked the raven with worry in her eyes.

"I think they finally might get together! I mean, they finally kissed!" the brunette looked at the raven in disbelief and joy.

"Oh my God! They finally might get together! We have to devise a plan!" The raven agreed and the two asked their boss if the could take a break. "Okay, so we need the perfect atmosphere. How about after the festival's play and they could go and play games? Or maybe a haunted house? Oh! How about fortune telling?!" The excited brunette yelled.

"That's good. Okay so we should…"

Zack looked at the blond and tried to come up with something to say. "So…um, did you do Angeal's project yet?" Zack asked the blond, trying to get some sort of speech from the other. Cloud looked at the raven and smiled a little at the raven's attempt to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah, it was really easy." Cloud said, glad the two were talking normally again. Zack looked shocked that the blond had already finished the project. "You didn't even start yet, did you?" Cloud asked with a small smirk on his face. Zack looked down sheepishly and muttered to himself. "I can help you with it this Saturday, that is if you're still coming over."

"Huh? Of course I'm coming over, I need to protect my cute little best friend and keep you from getting raped!" Zack exclaimed. Cloud felt a small sting in his chest at the mention of best friends, but glared at the raven nonetheless.

"I'm not weak Zack." The blond said with confidence. The raven threw a cheeky smile at the other with a look that crossed between, sure-you're-not-weak and I-taught-you-everything-you-know. Cloud continued to glare at the raven, but said nothing.

After saying goodbye to Tifa and Aerith and paying, the pair headed back to the dorms with a comfortable silence. Behind a wall, following the pair was a man clothed in black. After arriving at their dorms, Zack pulled Cloud in a hug suddenly. "W-what are you doing?" a stuttering blond questioned lightly. The raven just hugged the other tighter and seemed to be glaring at the wall. _Looks like my cute little Cloud has a stalker. Wait did I just say my Cloud? _"Zack?" the raven snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the blond. "Are you alright Zack?" Zack gave a reassuring smile, but Cloud wasn't convinced.

"Hey can I stay here for tonight?" Zack didn't want to let Cloud get hurt and by all means, a stalker could hurt him.

"Huh? Why so sudden? Are you and Angeal fighting?" Cloud asked in concern for his love. Zack felt his heart beat raise and smiled at the blonds concern, but he didn't want to have to lie.

"Um, kinda?" the raven mentally punched himself for the unconvincing voice: questioning himself about how he could be so stupid.

"Alright I guess." Happy that the blond agreed, the raven invited himself in the house. Running a hair through his spikey black hair, Zack set down his belongings near Cloud's bed. "Oh. Roxas and Ven aren't home yet. That's odd. Maybe I should call them." Zack heard Cloud's voice as he entered the room. Grinning that he would be able to protect the blond, Zack grabbed Cloud and pulled him down. Zack threw a pillow at the smaller, and grinned wildly. Grabbing the pillow that had just been thrown at him, Cloud threw the pillow with the same, if not more, force than before. The feathers from the pillow were everywhere.

"You're in for it now Cloudie!" Zack exclaimed. The two began shoving pillows at each other as fast and hard as possible. Feathers floated in the air everywhere, creating a huge mess. After their little brawl, the two stopped, trying to catch their breath. "That was fun Cloudie." The blond agreed quietly. "Okay, let's clean up now." On the floor was a mass of feather and the beaten up pillows. They really needed to clean this up quickly.

About fifteen minutes later the pair were finally done with their cleaning and decided to finish their homework. Cloud was working on his math homework, but he seemed to be having trouble with it. "Do you need help?" Nodding, the blond moved over so the raven could help him. Cloud excelled in most academics, but he never was good at math. Somehow, on every math test, Zack managed to beat him. "You just square it, then divide it by six." Nodding, the blond followed the raven's advice and was able to solve it. "See, that wasn't that hard." The smirking raven said.

"Yeah, yeah. You just like to rub it in that you're better at math than me." Cloud said in a flat voice, trying to glare at his puppy like friend.

"So what! Why can't I brag a little?" the puppy questioned. Sighing at the raven's child-ness and puppy dog eyes, the blond continued to work. "Imma go get something to drink. You want anything Cloud?" The blond shook his head and continued to work on his math homework, trying his best to concentrate. Zack smiled at how cute the blond was when he was concentrated and trying hard. He really was adorable.

Zack walked out of the room and to the vending machine located outside of Cloud's room. Walking out of the room, and leaving the door open, Zack deposited one dollar fifty cents for a bottle of lemonade. Zack opened the bottle and took a large gulp, when he noticed that Cloud's door was open. Then he heard a yelp from the room and Zack rushed in immediately. "Cloud! Cloud!" The stalker, molester already was attempting to kiss the blond. The blond squirmed in large man's arms and then bit his nose when the man tried to kiss him again.

'Zack! Help me!" The blond called out, hoping the raven could help him. The large man continued touching Cloud in inappropriate places and trying to kiss the blond. Zack punched the man in the face and grabbed Cloud out of the large man's arm. Yelping a little when he was pulled, Zack pulled Cloud closer to his chest.

"Get away from here." Zack said in a deadly tone that said, don't-you-dare-touch-my-Cloud-again-or-I-will-kill -you. The molester knew better than to not listen, but he decided to not listen anyway. The molester got up and took a swing at Zack. Dodging the hit, Zack took a swing himself. "Cloud, go get Angeal, or a teacher! We need to get this molester outta this building!" Nodding Cloud dashed off, hoping that Zack would be okay.

In a dark alley near the dorms, two figures were heatedly talking. "Are you sure this will work?" One asked in a hushed voice.

"It better. I trust him. I know he can get this together. It will work. It has too. The two have to realize it or they'll stay like that forever." The other quietly yelled at the other. The two pulled their coats closer to their bodies worried about their plan.

Suddenly, someone in approached the two. "I think I have the plan in motion." The two whipped around to see a man covered in brown and blood. "This better work. I'll get in so much trouble if it doesn't. Cloud better realize what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everyone, I'm back. Please review…sorry for pestering. Thank you for all the great reviews from everyone so far, and if you guys have any suggestions, I'll try to see if I can add them in.**

_**Warning**_**: Bad grammar, OOC-ness, kinda dramatic, and YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the fairytales, etc, etc. I only own my OC.**

_Run; run! _That's all Cloud could think as he searched frantically for Angeal, Genesis, any teacher at all. Strolling down the hall was Angeal and Genesis casually talking without a care in the world. "Angeal, Genesis!" Cloud yelled with desperation. Angeal and Genesis turned their heads at the sound of the voice.

"Cloud, what happened?" Angeal asked with worry. Cloud looked frantic and as if he would collapse at any second. Genesis stood looking less worried, but still in a bit of panic knowing Cloud wouldn't make things up.

"Zack, Zack." Cloud said in complete panic. Angeal looked even more worried at the sound of the puppy's name. Genesis took a hold Cloud's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"What happened Cloud? You need to calm down a bit." Genesis said with a flat voice, hoping to calm the smaller man. Cloud visibly calmed down, but his eyes strained in worry. The raven took the redhead's hand off of Cloud and looked at the blond with fear. Angeal griped the paper tighter in his hands.

"Molester. There's a molester in my room and Zack's fighting him right now. We need to help him." Cloud managed to say. Angeal's eyes widen as did Genesis's and Cloud looked like he would faint at a moments time. Angeal grabbed the boy's hand and the trio rushed to Cloud's room. The paper was already scattered on the floor.

Back in Cloud's room, Zack was panting frantically. There was a gash in the puppy's right arm, but he seemed to be holding off. The molester was panting as well, but looked better off than Zack did. Both were bruising, but neither was willing to give in. The sound of footsteps was nearing and the molester had to leave before he got caught. _Damn, I have to get away from here, _the molester thought. Grabbing his knife in his hands tighter, the molester grabbed Zack's right arm roughly. Zack winced slightly in pain at the pull as he tried to escape the man's clutches. The man then surged the knife into Zack's stomach harshly. Pain shot through Zack as he clutched his stomach. Blood had splattered everywhere and Zack felt his vision blur. Black, the color was taking over.

"Zack! Zack!" Cloud screamed at his friend to wake. Cloud rushed to his friend's side and held Zack's head in his lap. "Zack, oh God no, Zack." Cloud felt as if he were about to cry. This shouldn't be happening, this _couldn't_ be happening. Angeal had already called the doctor and Genesis was searching to find any sort of trace of the molester. There were no signs visible that could give anyone a trace of the molester and Genesis gave a large sigh. _Nothing. _Thought Genesis bitterly. The said doctor had already arrived and Angeal was already carrying Zack. Cloud had followed anxiously in pure nervousness.

The room was a complete mess. Pillows were still all over, along with feathers from the earlier pillow fight. Blood had stained onto the carpet. Plenty had also been knocked down; the mattresses were filled with dirt, no doubt from the molester's shoes. The window took some damage as well; Genesis assumed that was how the molester had escaped. Dirt, blood, pillows, everything was just a complete mess.

It had been a week since Zack's encounter with the molester and there was still no sign of who he was. No one had been allowed to enter the room until further notice. Zack did wake up in the span of three days, and by then Cloud was exhausted. Cloud had dark circles under his eyes, as well as eye bags but could not sleep. Cloud was sure that he could not sleep until he was sure Zack would wake. The blonde hardly left the ravens side unless to occasionally eat, or go to the bathroom. Zack woke up to find Cloud sitting right beside, worry covering his features. Zack had immediately tried to get up in panic and want to protect his best friend and love, but had been denied. Cloud had demanded that the raven rest like the doctor had said, or Cloud would kill the raven himself. The next day, Genesis and Angeal had decided to force the two to sleep and leave to try and find any trace of the molester might have left.

Giving another sigh, Genesis gave up searching the room that belonged to Cloud and his twin brothers. "Have you found anything?" Angeal asked the redhead.

Sighing once again, Genesis replied, "Not a thing." The raven in turn sighed. _I can't believe it. Not a thing. No hair, no blood that belonged to the man, nothing. _Genesis glared at the mess that was Cloud's room. Frustration was growing stronger and stronger by the moment and Genesis wasn't the only one who could feel it. "Let's call it a day." Genesis said bitterly. Angeal nodded and began to head towards the door planning to see how the blonde and his puppy were doing.

Cloud had not been allowed to go back to his dorm and was staying with Zack and Angeal. Roxas was staying with Axel and his brother Reno. Ven was staying with Terra.

Angeal walked into the dorm the puppy and the blonde were staying in. Cloud was fast asleep on his puppy's shoulder, snoring lightly. Pillows lay scattered all over the floor, a bowl of popcorn sat next to the pair, and the movie that was playing was still on. The room was a mess, but Angeal could care less right now. The two had been exhausted and probably had not had a good night's rest until now. That worried the older raven. Deciding it was best not to disturb the two, Angeal went to his room to sleep.

The older raven entered his room and flopped into the bed. Angeal and Genesis had not been able to find anything and the raven felt badly for not being able to at least catch the molester. The only thing they really know was that he was mart enough to know how to escape and quite strong as well. They were going nowhere with this, but for whatever reason, Angeal could still not figure out how the man had gotten into the building. Only student and teacher, as well as some guests were permitted to enter the building with some sort of ID given to them. _No, then they had to be a teacher or student. _Angeal realized.

He had to tell Genesis, but realized the other was most likely fast asleep but now. Angeal needed to know who the molester was and quickly.

Terra was going to go crazy. Ventus had been bothering him nonstop since he arrived, although he didn't honestly mind that much. "Teerraaaa, please?" Ventus continued to pester and plead at the elder. Ventus was sitting across from the brunette on the couch. Ven continued to complain and whine to Terra about how he was being so mean.

"I told you no. Cloud will have my head." Ven looked as if he was about to cry and Terra had fallen into the trap once again. Sighing, Terra tried to talk some sense back into him self. _I can't do this. God no. Cloud will kill me if I kiss Ven or like him for the matter._

_**But you want to tell him, don't you? **_Claimed a taunting voice in Terra's head. Gripping his brunette locks in frustration, Terra tried to get the ration part of his mind to speak.

_But, he's going to be in a dress. And I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone how I felt about Ven. _Terra continued to argue back.

_**Ah, but that is a boundary you had set yourself to. **_The other side of him claimed knowingly. Terra knew he would lose in the end and sighed again.

"Terra, Terra, Terra!" Ven yelled at his friend. Snapping out of his daze Terra tried to focus. Ven has seated himself on Terra's lap and his face was much to close to the brunette's.

"Huh?"

"So can we?" The blonde pleaded once again. And so, Terra had lost in the end. He could never win.

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it." Terra sighed dejectedly. He could never win against the begging eyes the blonde gave him.

Eyes shinning in happiness, Ven hopped off Terra's lap and went to get the scripts for their play. Ventus didn't honestly care about having to cross dress, but he wanted to practice his lines to say the least. Ven had practically skipped to the room that held his belongings, and grabbed the scripts.

_Ven_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _me_. Terra thought, desperately trying to think of some sort of way not to practice.

_**I told you so. And you should've kissed him. I mean, c'mon, he was on your friggin' lap! **_The other voice in his head scolded. Terra felt lost again, he was doomed to no end after all; he was the Prince in the play Sleeping Beauty. _This is going to be a long week._

With Axel and Roxas, Roxas was currently shunning his nest friend from trying to cuddle with him. "Aw, c'mon. Please?" Axel continued to tease his blonde haired friend. Roxas then proceeded to push the redhead off the couch and watch the movie.

Reno walked into the dorm and saw his brother on the floor and burst out laughing. "Got rejected again?" Reno questioned, teasing the younger.

"Shut the hell up!" The younger demanded to the elder. Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde. "You're just jealous I can actually hug my best friend." Axel claimed.

Reno felt his face heat up a little, "So! It's not like you got Roxas to actually want to date you!" That hit a nerve in Axel. The two glared at each other heatedly.

Rufus was not by any means the elder redhead's best friend, but they were childhood friends. And they both happen to be in love with each other. However, Axel had confessed to Roxas and asked him on several dates now, but the blonde had rejected him every time saying that he was not ready for a relationship. Both were unable to get the ones the loved so they were pretty much on the same boat.

"Shut up guys." Roxas said in a flat, monotone voice at the two glaring idiots beside him. "I'm watching a movie."

Remembering the papers in his bad, Reno spoke up, "Oh and I found something a while back, yo," Reno grabbed his bag in search for it. "I think it belongs to Angeal, but it's the next play." Reno found the papers and took the papers out from his bag. Written on the paper was the roles' everyone was going to play for Mr. Highwind's class. "Dude, is Roxas in Highwind's?" Reno asked in curiosity. He dropped the bag at the doorway and sat on the stool beside him.

"Yeah, why?" The younger said; ignoring the one he was clinging to. Roxas continued to ignore both and eat his popcorn. The movie was at the peak of its climax and the two brothers were ruining the movie for the blonde.

"Well, Roxas, you're, you're," Reno was burst into laughter and fell of the stool. Reno clutched his stomach at the thought of whom Roxas was going to play. Axel finally let go of his friend and grabbed the paper Reno had dropped. Crouching down to grab the papers his brother had dropped. Axel read the type on the paper.

Gasping at the part his best friend had received, Axel burst out laughing as well. The two brothers laughing were truly ruining the movie. Roxas was visibly pissed off by now and you could almost see the vain pop in Roxas' forehead. Angrily, Roxas went over to the two laughing fools and grabbed the papers himself. Roxas gasped at his part and his eyes seemed to double in size. In disbelief, and anger, well, mostly anger, Roxas shouted, "I'm Rapunzel?!"

Another few days had passes, and everything was falling back into place. Class 3-B quieted down when Genesis walked into class and someone was following. "Class, although this is quite sudden, we have a transfer student. Lucifer would you please tell us a little about yourself."

"Yo. I'm Lucifer Lockhart. Just ask me questions and make out lives a little easier. I highly doubt you guys care though." Luce said in a bitter, cold tone. Cloud looked at Zack in confusion at the last name. Zack shrugged back at Cloud and turned his attention towards the transfer student. A hand shot up in the air. Surprisingly, it was Reno. "Yes?" Was the bland response from Luce.

"Dude, are you related to Tifa Lockhart by any chance?" Reno asked with enthusiasm; sparkling eyes. Luce seemed to stiffen, but it was hardly noticeable.

He seemed to hesitate for another moment before breathing out a small, "Yes." Reno smirked at the other's discomfort. "Any more questions?"

No one dared to raise a hand due to the evil aura emitting from the transfer student. "Lucifer, please sit behind Cloud. Cloud, raise your hand please." The blonde raised his hand hesitantly. Luce watched the pale hand rise slowly in the air. _It can't be can it? Cloud? _The transfer thought blankly.

The transfer student strolled quietly to the empty seat in the back of the room. Luce sat down without another word. Cloud looked at Zack nervously; his eyes saying 'help me'. Zack just laughed lightly.

Later, lunch was just starting. Anybody who tried to talk to Luce was either scarred for life or pissed in their pants.

_Ring, ring._

Luce grabbed his phone and looked at the caller name. Tifa. Luce picked up his phone but put it around a foot away from his ear. "_So how was school so far_?" Came the perky voice. Luce groaned inwardly at his cousin's loud question. He ran his free hand through his charcoal black smooth locks. Directing his silver gray eyes at his watch.

"Fine." The voice was completely empty.

"_Oh don't be so stiff. You should be glad I got you outta that bad school in your hometown. Did you snap at people? Who am I kiddin'? Of course you did. You should use your that little voice in the back of your head." _Tifa ranted at Lucifer.

"Well, that little voice in the back of your head that makes you say things you shouldn't. I don't have one." Luce said back sarcastically.

"_You're impossible. You seriously have some sort of medical problem." _Tifa sighed in the phone, worrying about her cousin's behavior.

Luce laughed. That got several heads to turn his way. One of them being Cloud. Luce quickly turned away when he saw the blonde. "Of course I have a medical problem," Luce said agreeing with his cousin. "It happens when people come near me."

Luce heard Tifa sigh again. "_Okay, okay. Try not to get into to much trouble." _Tifa requested.

"No promises."

"_Okay, bye Luce." _The call ended. Luce sighed again. His stomach began to rumble. _Great, I'm hungry. Peachy. _Luce thought holding his stomach. He headed towards the door when he felt a hand touch his arm. Luce could feel the hesitation when the arm touched him. Luce turned around ready to the owner of the arm to fuck off. When he did, Lucifer froze.

"Um. Well, you look hungry and well, your new so probably don't have friends. So, I, uh, thought, did you want to have lunch with us?" A jumbled rant was said. Luce hesitated, but agreed.

Zack stretched his arm out, wrapping one around Cloud and Luce. "Now c'mon let's go have lunch!" Zack excitedly proclaimed.

"O-okay." Luce hesitantly replied. Zack grinned widely. And dragged the two into the cafeteria.

"So, how are your classes Lucifer?" Zack said trying to get Luce to talk. Zack began to stab at his spaghetti when he wasn't answered. Lucifer didn't even look at the two and just ate his own meal quietly.

"Luce."

"Huh?" Cloud and Zack questioned. Luce took a small sip of the sparkling water in his cup. The transfer student looked back up at the two and hesitantly smiled shyly. _I feel like an idiot! _Lucifer mentally screamed at himself.

"Call me Luce." The charcoal haired boy blushes slightly at his own request. Cloud and Zack looked at each other with the same though, _This kid is just begging to be raped._

Zack leaped forward to the tiny silver-eyed boy. "You are now my son!" Zack proclaimed.

"What?" Luce stared at Zack in disbelief. Zack wanted to hug the boy to death and Cloud was trying not to yell at the kid for being so cute. Zack just placed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Luce turned bright red in a matter of milliseconds. "Get off of me!" Luce demanded loudly. That attracted plenty of stares. Most of the stares weren't expecting anything, but seeing the angry transfer student blushing was a little something. Actually, the boy was kind of cute was a thought that ran through plenty of minds. "You idiot!" Luce yelled, still bright red.

Lucifer shoved Zack into Cloud. Cloud caught his best friends larger frame, but just barely so the wouldn't kiss. Blonde and raven locks caught into each other. Lucifer grinned ferally 'accidently' shoved Zack a tiny bit closer to Cloud. Zack and Cloud's eyes widened.

One last thought was left, _Again?!_


End file.
